If you recommend instincts
by cocbys
Summary: YAOILemon chp.2 DaisukéXSatoshi et DarkXKrad. Satoshi aime bien dessiner. Daisuké, lui, aime bien peinturer.Krad aime les petits doigts et Dark aime le miel... CHAP.2 ONLINE!
1. If you

_Kikooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Voala une chtite fic de DN Angel, paring Satoshi/Daisuké et Dark/Krad. 'tention, c'est PG-13 à cause d'une petite scène léger lime, en fait je crois que ça s'appellerais comme ça… Bref, les persos ne sont aucunement à moi… nan mais tsé, imaginez ce que je ferais à Hiwatari d'amour? gneu? NAN MAIS PAS CE GENRE DE TRUCS, PERVERS FINIS! Vous m'exaspérez, à la longue…_

_En espérant que cette lecture vous plaise, _

_Cocbys _

_(oh et en passant, lisez le p'tit délire à la fin, c'est important pour l'avenir de cette fic… Si vous avez aimé cette partie… Arigatô!)_

* * *

_Open the door_

_To a room I've never been before_

Un matin de printemps, alors que le vent soufflait doucement dans le feuillage des arbres, un jeune homme était assis sous un cerisier en fleurs, dont les pétales roses s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur la pelouse. Sur ses genoux remontés reposait une tablette à dessins, tandis qu'une boîte de crayons était déposée sur l'une des racines de l'arbre. Le vent vint souffler dans ses cheveux pâles de couleur assez inhabituelle, et il retira ses lunettes d'un geste lent.

_Counting all the books I've read so long_

_Something is wrong_

_Where love has gone_

Un autre adolescent, aux cheveux plus foncés que ceux de l'autre, arriva sous le cerisier en fleurs. Il sourit puis s'approcha doucement de l'autre assis sur l'herbe. Celui-ci sursauta en voyant son ami arriver. Celui aux cheveux plus pâles cacha précipitamment sa tablette à dessin, empêchant le roux de voir de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. Il tenait un livre de couleur bleu royal dans les mains et les pages étaient légèrement jaunies par le temps.

_If I should cry_

_Thinking of the love I felt inside_

_Don't misunderstand nothing's the clue_

Il s'assit à côté de lui, puis regarda la mer à l'opposé du parc. Le soleil couchant rendait le ciel d'un rouge orangé sublime et faisait des courbes de la même couleur dans les petites houles qui dansaient dans l'eau. Le paysage était magnifique, il reflétait toute la beauté de la vie. Le silence provoqué par l'extase du moment se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que le roux le brise.

_I cry for you_

_Cause of love is true_

Le myope écouta attentivement ce que disait l'autre qui lui parlait de tout et de rien, d'amour et d'amitié, de la femme qu'il croyait aimer et que dans le fond il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, et de plein d'autres choses. Puis, le moulin à paroles arrêta son babillage et posa une question. Le genre de question que l'on ne pose pas à n'importe qui, n'importe quand et n'importe comment.

_When does love_

_Speak words above evolving pain_

_Like if this tears turn to rain_

Il la posa d'une voix douce, apparemment sans arrière-pensées.

« Dis-moi, Satoshi-kun, es-tu amoureux ? »

L'autre ne put qu'être surpris par une telle question. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de se retourner vers le paysage paradisiaque.

_Endlessly calms the sea_

_For you and me_

Hiwatari semblait être pris de légers tremblotements. L'autre le remarqua assez vite et avec un sourire, déposa sa main sur celle du commandant, l'intimant à se calmer.

« Que fais-tu, Niwa-kun ? »

L'autre continua de sourire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber par en avant, puis se roula sur le côté pour être, au final, couché sur le dos. Le roux mit ses bras derrière sa tête comme un oreiller et regarda le ciel d'un air rêveur.

_If you're so cold_

_If worlds just hold_

_If want to lean_

_I'm here for you_

_If you_

Daisuké soupira et referma les yeux.

« Tu es si froid, Satoshi-kun… »

L'autre fût pris au dépourvu. Il avala difficilement.

« Que vient faire ma façon d'être dans cette conversation ? »

Le voleur sourit de nouveau. _« Ce qu'il peut être naïf, parfois… » _Il tourna la tête et regarda le commandant droit dans ses yeux de glace.

« Tu ne prends jamais appui sur les autres, et c'est ça qui te rends différent… » murmura Daisuké. Il reprit, plus fort cette fois. « Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Si tu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

_Where does love_

_Create the worlds above our pain_

_Like if these tears were to rain_

_Endlessly for the sea_

_Still you and me_

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'était relevé, oubliant sa tablette de croquis et ses crayons. Daisuké leva son regard vers son visage, et constata plus de douleur que de réconfort. Les yeux glacés du commandant semblaient sur le point d'exploser de tristesse contenue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il secoua la tête. Il se retourna.

« Ne prends pas cet air là avec moi, » dit-il à l'adresse du voleur aux cheveux roux.

Son regard se fît plus dur et se fît plus distant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide. »

Au moment où l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'apprêtait à partir, celui aux cheveux roux le rattrapa d'une main par le poignet. Satoshi se retourna, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le visage, tandis que Daisuké semblait relativement en colère. À moins que ce ne soit de la pitié que le commandant lisait sur son visage ?

« Satoshi-kun, je le sais bien que tu ne vas pas… »

Celui-ci secoua la tête d'un geste désinvolte.

« Laisses faire. Cela ne te concerne pas, de toute façon. »

Il se défit de son emprise, puis partit presque en courant du parc.

_If you're so cold_

_If worlds just hold_

_If were to lean_

_I'm here for you_

Daisuké regarda Hiwatari partir, soupira puis se rassit sous l'arbre. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, puis constatant que l'autre avait oublié sa tablette à dessins, il la prit dans ses mains. La curiosité étant l'un de ses principaux défauts, il décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il y vit l'estomaqua.

Ce n'était que des dessins du roux. Daisuké qui rêvait appuyé à une fenêtre, Daisuké qui souriait à côté d'un arbre, Daisuké qui bâillait en classe, et même un dessin de Daisuké qui semblait assez triste…

Daisuké partout.

_So if you_

Le roux continua de feuilleter la tablette.

_« Tu penses qu'il aurait un faible pour toi, Dai ? » _demanda Dark au fond de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. »

_« Enfin, Dai, ceci est une preuve irréfutable ! »_ répliqua le voleur fantôme d'une voix à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et la moquerie.

« Bah, peut-être qu'il avait seulement besoin d'un modèle pour dessiner… » répondit l'autre d'une voix vague.

_« Je ne crois pas. Sinon il n'aurait pas caché la tablette dès le début pour t'empêcher de voir les dessins. »_

« Peut-être qu'il avait l'intention de me les montrer à la fin ? »

_« Mais ce que tu peux être bête ! Je te dis qu'il se languit d'amour pour toi ! »_ s'exaspéra l'autre.

« Dark… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de moi. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est réciproque ? Et de toute manière, toi tu n'approuves pas, » continua d'argumenter Daisuké.

_« Dai, Dai, Dai… J'ai deux preuves incontestables me permettant de jurer que c'est réciproque. »_

« Et lesquelles, s'il te plaît ? »

_« Premièrement, »_ commença Dark d'une voix solennelle, _« je partage non seulement ton corps, mais ton esprit aussi. Alors je peux savoir absolument tout ce que tu penses, des problèmes mathématiques que tu dois résoudre pour un examen – en passant, tu avais fait deux fautes à l'examen de la semaine passée… »_

« Dark. »

_« Oui, oui, je continue. »_

« Bon. »

_« Donc, je peux savoir tout ce que tu penses, des problèmes mathématiques aux pensées les plus perverses que tu pourrais avoir. »_

« Hey ! »

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'irais pas raconter les trucs que tu imagines avec Hiwatari… »_

« DARK ! »

Un rire taquin lui répondit. Daisuké soupira, de plus qu'un rouge qui s'harmonisait très bien avec ses cheveux lui montait aux joues. Il tenta de se calmer, puis il ordonna littéralement à Dark de poursuivre.

_« Peuh ! T'avais rien qu'à t'en rendre compte, hein ! T'es assez grand pour ça, après tout… »_

« Dark. Je pourrais aller dire à Riku que t'es un pervers fini. »

_« Naaaaaaaan ! Tout mais pas ça ! Ah et puis, fais comme tu veux. De toute manière, j'aime pas sa coupe de cheveux. »_

« Daaaark… » fit Daisuké d'une voix implorante.

_« Oui, oui, je continue. Donc. 'Va falloir que j'y aille de manière subtile. »_

« Et pourquoi ? »

_« Parce que môsieur est vraiment trop bête. »_

« Hum. »

Ne prêtant pas attention à Daisuké, Dark continua.

_« Tu te souviens toujours que tu peintures, nan ? »_

« Je ne suis pas si imbécile que ça, tout de même. Je peinture à tous les soirs. »

_« Et sur quelle peinture tu travailles le plus, en ce moment ? »_

« Heu… »

Daisuké se perdit momentanément dans ses pensées. Il travaillait sur une peinture, un portrait en fait, d'une personne à qui il n'arrêtait pas de penser. Des traits assez fins, des cheveux pâles, qui semblaient doux comme de la soie, et des yeux bleus envoûtants, ressemblant à de la glace incassable…

« Hiwatari… »

_« Gagné. Bon, maintenant que môsieur le bébête s'est réveillé, moi je vais dormir. »_

« Dark… »

_« Nan. »_

« Merci. »

Bien qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse, Daisuké entendit tout de même le 'de rien, môsieur le bébête' de Dark.

Daisuké se leva, emporta la tablette à dessins et les crayons avec lui et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Il appela sa mère pour lui dire qu'il devait faire un travail avec un ami pour le lendemain, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ni tout à fait faux.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de celui qui hantait à présent ses pensées.

Il arriva à destination à peine quelques minutes plus tard et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Avec un sourire énigmatique, il déposa la tablette et les crayons un peu après la cage d'escalier, soit à mi-chemin entre elle et l'appartement d'Hiwatari. Il toqua à la porte de celui-ci et partit se cacher dans un placard. Il vît le commandant ouvrir la porte, apercevoir la tablette et partir les chercher, puis il se faufila à l'intérieur de l'appartement en s'assurant qu'Hiwatari ne l'avait pas vu.

Daisuké se cala contre un mur, attendant que l'autre arrive pour qu'il puisse le surprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Satoshi arriva, la tablette et les crayons à la main. Il passa droit devant le voleur sans le voir. Daisuké arriva à pas de loup derrière de commandant et passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« Ni… Niwa ? »

Le roux semblait totalement enivré par l'odeur de l'autre.

« Hmmmm ? »

Surpris par la réponse du voleur, Satoshi bégaya.

« Que… mais que… pour… pourquoi… je ne com… comprends pas… »

Daisuké passa devant le garçon aux cheveux bleus et appuya un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci, l'intimant au silence.

« Chhhh… »

« Niwa ? À quoi joues-tu ? »

« À rien, voyons, » fit Daisuké d'une voix mystérieuse.

_Close the door_

_Cause those rooms won't need us anymore_

_Holding your words just fill those books_

Le roux attrapa le cahier de dessins et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure que les dessins passaient, Hiwatari rougissait. Daisuké sourit en voyant le rouge des joues de Satoshi s'accentuer de plus en plus.

« Tu peux peut-être me l'expliquer ? On dit que je suis trop bête pour comprendre certaines choses… »

« Comment te l'expliquer ? Je ne vois pas… » fit Hiwatari d'une voix un peu surprise.

« Montres-moi. »

Deux mots.

Seulement deux.

Qui avaient pleins de significations.

Satoshi prit celle qui lui vint à la tête.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, qui lui répondit intensément. Ses mains glissaient du cou du commandant pour aller défaire les boutons de la chemise, tandis que celles de Satoshi jouaient dans les cheveux et dans le dos de l'autre. Puis, il entreprit de soulever le chandail de Daisuké qui le gênait. Il goûta la peau douce du rouquin, qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

« A…attends, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » répondit Hiwatari d'une voix assez frustrée de s'être fait dérangé.

« Pas ici… j'ai une poignée dans le dos… »

« La chambre, alors ? »

Daisuké lui répondit dans un baiser passionné.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

Un autre baiser.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus amena le roux dans sa chambre et le coucha sur le lit, l'embrassant partout où il subsistait des parcelles de peau. Daisuké haletait, tant que de recevoir ces baisers semblaient le rendre fou.

_Sometimes love looks_

_Like if love has gone_

De son côté, Hiwatari ne semblait pas en mener large. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, quelques fois brusques, mais se faisaient doux et sensuels la plupart du temps. Les deux avaient envoyer balader leurs vêtements depuis longtemps, se fiant sur la chaleur fiévreuse du corps de l'autre pour se réchauffer.

« Daisuké? »

« Oui… oui ? » fit l'autre, le souffle court.

Hiwatari lui caressa la joue d'une main douce et apaisante.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, Satoshi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leur langue commençant une danse véhémente qui ne paraissait pas avoir de fin.

Ils passèrent tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient dans ce baiser, tous leurs sentiments, toute leur énergie, tout.

Bien qu'après, ils ne purent que s'étendre dans le lit, une couverture les recouvrant et enlacés chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

_So I won't cry _

_Now I know our love will never die_

_If I understand the reason why_

« Satoshi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu aimes dessiner ? »

Comme beaucoup d'autres questions dans la journée, Satoshi parût surpris à celle-ci.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu dessines trop bien. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit.

« Et toi, tu dessines ? »

« Non, je peinture. »

« Tu me montreras, un jour ? »

Daisuké l'embrassa.

« J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. »

« Comment ça ? »

Ce fût au tour de Daisuké de sourire. Il leva une main et la porta au visage d'Hiwatari, redessinant chaque traits, chaque ligne de la mâchoire, en passant par les lèvres, les yeux, le nez, puis finit au menton.

« Tu savais que tu avais un réel visage d'ange ? »

Hiwatari cligna des yeux et fût prit d'un petit rire.

« Quoi ? »fit le rouquin, faussement vexé.

« Tu es drôle, c'est tout. »

Un silence bizarre accueillit cette phrase.

_When you… if I and you…_

« Hiwatari ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois vraiment que ça existe. »

« Quoi donc ? »

_Know that love is true_

« Ça. »

Daisuké passa à califourchon sur Hiwatari, l'embrassant partout.

« Ça. »

« L'amour, tu veux dire ? »

* * *

_**Cocbys** : Et voilà! Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Il va en avoir un deuxième, et ça va être un Dark/Krad. Bonne chlecture ! _

_**Dark** : Comment peux-tu espérer recevoir des reviews avec un truc pareil ?_

_**Cocbys** : J'peux toujours espérer, que je sache ? _

_**Dark** : …_

_**Cocbys** : Tsé vous savez le truc que si on retrouve une mèche brune dans les cheveux d'une blonde, c'est une lueur d'espoir… Ben moi, je dis que je suis l'espoir incarné, car autrement je serais née blonde ! J'ai les cheveux châtains en passant…_

_**Dark** : Cruche._

_**Cocbys** : Merchi beaucoup ! Tu savais que tu as le truc avec les filles ?_

_**Dark** : Les traiter de cruches ? Nan, j'fais juste ça avec toi._

_**Cocbys** : Nan mais j'ai le droit à l'exclusivité! WOW ! Chuis vraiment veinaaaardeuh !_

_**Dark** : Tuez-la quelqu'un…_

_**Krad** : J'peux m'en charger…_

_**Cocbys** : (voyant Krad arriver) NAN NAN NAN ! T'es supposé arriver dans le chapitre 2, pas dans le premier ! Fous le camps ! _

_**Dark** : Ne l'écoutes pas, tu sais, moi ça ne me déranges pas que tu restes… on pourrait s'occuper en attendant…_

_**Cocbys** : PERVERS !_

_**Dark** : Oui et fier de l'être ! _

_**Cocbys** : S'il ne s'en va pas, t'aura pas ton tango horizontal avec lui dans le chap.2 ! _

_**Dark** : Tango horizontal ?_

_**Cocbys** : Laisses… C'est une inside entre moi et Ami-chan…_

_**Dark** : (méfiant) dekosséquetuparles ? _

_**Cocbys** :RIEN JE T'AI DIT ! KRAD, TU T'TCHOW !_

_**Krad** : … (se tchow)_

_**Cocbys** : Bon, Satoshi-kuuuuuuuuuun ?_

_(lointain bruit assez étrange qui semble vouloir dire 'Je suis occupé!')_

_**Cocbys** : Mais tu viens d'avoir ta scène avec Dai-kun ! Comment peux-tu être en pleine forme tout de suite après ça ?_

_**Daisuké** : C'est un pays libre, que je sache ! _

_**Cocbys** : Bon, faites vos trucs… moi j'vais aller écrire le chap.2 parce que je sens que Darkichoupinet vas me trucider…_

_**Dark** : C'EST DARK ! PAS DARKINOUPINET !_

_**Cocbys** : Mais je n'ai pas dit ça, non plus. J'ai dis Darkichoupinet. _

_**Dark** : Même affaire._

_**Cocbys** : Nan. Y'a une différence entre le 'n' et le 'ch'._

_**Dark** : Pitiééééééé… Va taper ton chapitre 2 et lâches-nouuuus !_

_**Cocbys** : … peut-être une bonne idée… Bon, puis-je toujours espérer quelques magnanimes reviews, siouplaîîîîîîîîîîît ?_

_**Dark** : Faites-le au plus vite, parce que là c'est moi qui va me faire trucider_…


	2. I recommend instincts

Le lendemain, Daisuké se réveilla dans un état mi-limacien et mi-amorphe. Hiwatari dormait à côté de lui, et le soleil jouait avec la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. On pouvait déjà voir la tache de salive qui se formait sur l'oreiller.

_Stop to think before you_

_Hold on to your realities_

_Nothing compares to someone true_

_« Quand je te disais les pensées perverses… »_

« Dark ! »

_« Eh oui, c'est moi… content qu'avec le temps que tu as passé cette nuit tu te souviennes encore de moi… »_

« Voyons. Comment je pourrais oublier une telle tête de mule ? »

_« C'est gentil, merci. Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. »_

« Fais comme tu veux. »

_« Super ! Alors je te recommande de lui sauter dessus et de le violer pendant qu'il dort. »_

« T'es impossible. »

_Close, so close beside you_

_Carry your instincts _

_Love that shines consciously_

_So clearly to see_

_For who hold inside_

_« Bon, si tu me laissais sortir, un peu ? »_

« Nan. Tu restes en dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Satoshi ferait s'il te voyait nu dans son lit, hein ? »

_« Il ferait sortir Krad pour que moi aussi j'aie du bon temps ? »_

Daisuké encaissa mal la réponse.

« Que… QUOI ? »

_« Woooo… pas la peine de hurler… »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

_« Bah, j'aime Krad, ça fait quoi ? »_

Daisuké ne répondit pas.

_You hurt but learn_

_You're poor but strong_

_You laugh and turn_

_I recommend those occasions_

« Daisuké ? »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Dark, mais celle d'Hiwatari qui venait de se réveiller.

« Oui ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

« Non, je ne penses pas. »

_« Daisuké, s'il te plaît ? »_

« Satoshi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dark aimerait te demander une faveur. »

Voyant le regard assez apeuré du commandant, Daisuké balbutia.

« Non, pas ce… ce genre de faveurs… »

Hiwatari éclata d'un petit rire.

_You love but loose_

_You need but hurt_

_You hold and poose_

_I recommend those occasions_

« En fait, il voudrait voir Krad, pour… euh… en fait… »

« Hein ? Tu es au courant de ce que ça me fait quand je le laisse sortir, au moins ? »

« Oui… »

_« Dai… j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir… »_

« Merde, Dark, j'vais me taper une migraine si t'arrêtes pas ! »

_I really would want_

_Something I can care_

_For a while if you're the best_

_Then we can hope to see the rest_

« Il en a vraiment de besoin ? »

« En fait, je crois que s'il ne le voit pas, je vais devoir endurer une migraine et son caractère de cochon pendant près d'une semaine… »

« Alors… tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner, par exemple… »

« Hein ? Tu vas vraiment le faire ? »

« Il faut qu'il le voit, oui ou non ? »

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé… »

_« Oh si qu'il l'est ! »_

_Stop to think before you_

_Hold on to your realities_

_Nothing compares to someone true_

_Close, so close beside you_

_Carry your instincts _

_Love that shines consciously_

_So clearly to see_

_Only flows inside_

« Tais-toi, Dark. »

« Daisuké ? »

« Hein ? »

« À tout a l'heure. »

Daisuké lui sourit.

« Toi aussi. »

Puis Hiwatari sentit une douleur intense s'emparer de sa poitrine. Il cria de douleur, puis une lumière blanche éclaira son corps pendant quelques secondes et alors Krad apparut. Daisuké en profita pour laisser la place à Dark. Krad parût quelque peu déboussolé.

« Bonjour Krad ! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Dark le regardait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'observer autour de lui. Il sauta littéralement sur Dark, les mains serrant le cou du voleur fantôme. Celui-ci avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas sourire. Je vais te tuer. »

« Tutututtt… T'es drôlement bien habillé pour pouvoir me tuer, nan ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le blond se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas grand-chose, voir… rien du tout. Il rougit et se dépêcha d'enrouler une couverture autour de lui. Dark se redressa et s'approcha doucement de Krad.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda celui aux ailes blanches.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? » fit l'autre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Dark se rapprocha un peu plus de Krad, mais celui-ci s'éloigna le plus qu'il pouvait, allant jusqu'à reculer sur le mur. Une fois sans aucune possibilité d'issue, une espèce de lueur de frayeur lui traversa les yeux, tandis qu'une lueur prédatrice s'abritait dans les yeux améthystes du voleur.

« Dark… J'aime pas cet air-là. »

L'interpellé sourit, alors que Krad devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

« Mais ce n'était pas mon but premier d'avoir un air que tu aimerais, tu sais… »

Dark était à quelques centimètres à peine du blond, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« … mais, j'aimerais que tu veuilles bien autre chose… »

Krad le regarda, surpris.

« Hein ? Que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Dark était déjà sur lui à l'embrasser comme un sauvage. Krad essaya avec force de le repousser, mais l'ange aux ailes noires semblait scotché après lui.

Dark fit basculer les positions en favorisant celle « couchés ». Krad le regardait étrangement de son regard miel à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'envie.

« Tu veux … »

Krad ne finit pas sa phrase que les lèvres de Dark étaient de nouveau scellées contre les siennes.

_You brake but share_

_You wrong but clear_

_You feel and care_

_I recommend those occasions_

Les mains tortueuses de Dark se promenaient sur la peau de Krad, laissant parfois quelques traînées rouges à force de serrer la peau blanche.

Dark mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond, quémandant une entrée privée à la bouche de l'ange blanc. Que celui-ci, après maints efforts pour résister aux tentatives offensives d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, lui accorda avec une moue non cachée.

Leur langues jouèrent quelques temps à se courir après, puis Dark, en voulant plus, se mit à mordre de toute ses forces la langue du blond, qui, surpris, échappa un petit cri de douleur.

Dark se releva en relâchant son étreinte, tandis qu'il essuyait une goutte de sang sur le coin de sa bouche avec un sourire provocateur.

« Dis donc… Je pensais pas que toi aussi tu pouvais saigner… »

Krad toussota, avalant le sang que Dark avait fait couler à cause de sa morsure.

« Et toi, ça se fait pas de mordre les gens comme ça ! » répliqua t'il, en croisant les bras.

« Au moins, toi t'es pas contre… » fit l'autre, avec le même sourire provocateur.

« Quoi ? » répondit le blond en se retournant vivement. « Je vais te tuer… »

« On va voir. »

Krad lui sauta dessus, lui tenant les mains au-dessus de la tête et en étant assis sur le ventre de l'ange aux ailes noires.

« J'espère que ce sera une mort douce… » dit Dark, légèrement amusé.

« Tu vas voir… Ça sera beaucoup moins doux que tu penses… »

Krad, qui auparavant arborait une expression incertaine, avait troqué son comportement de jeune puceau effarouché pour celui du « Killer », c'est-à-dire, son comportement normal envers Dark.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à étrangler Dark avec sa main libre, celui-ci se releva rapidement et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Krad ne se laissa pas faire et plaqua l'autre sur le matelas, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir aussi facilement… » dit-il d'un ton agressif.

« D'un sens, je t'ai déjà eu, mon petit Kradichoupinet ! »

Celui-ci grimaça.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ton surnom affectif, » fit Dark le plus sérieusement au monde. « Mais je crois qu'à voir ton expression, Krad suffira ! »

« Tout à fait. » répondit l'autre d'un ton bourru.

Krad, qui se tenait sur Dark avec seulement ses bras pour se retenir, sentit ses bras trembler et s'effondra sur Dark, la tête dans son cou.

« Ouh là, Krad, je pensais pas que t'étais pressé d'en finir… »

« Qui te dit ça… »

Il commença à lui lécher le cou, remontant vers la mâchoire puis s'arrêta rendu à la bouche.

« Tu vois, personne ne te l'as dit. »

« Si ! Mon petit doigt ! » répondit celui aux yeux améthystes en montrant son auriculaire droit.

« Ah… alors attends-toi à ce qu'il ne survive pas longtemps… »fit le blond en attrapant la main tendue. Il lécha le doigt, le mordillant un peu.

« Krad… c'est pas que je sois d'un naturel impatient, mais… »

Le regard de l'interpellé le fit taire. Une espèce de flamme brillait au fond des yeux de l'ange aux yeux de miel, attirant Dark comme un aimant. Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin puis tira sur une mèche de cheveux dorés, de manière à ce que Krad l'embrasse, de façon à pousser un peu les choses, se disait-il.

Effectivement, Krad l'embrassa en tombant, mais ne se releva pas, préférant approfondir leur échange. Il se colla plus contre lui, et Dark en aurait presque pleuré de bonheur.

_You know but shove_

_Your tears but cute_

_You cry and love_

_I recommend those occasions_

« C'est mon tour, à présent. » fit Krad d'un ton sans réplique.

Dark hocha la tête, ayant déjà presque atteint le 3ième ciel rien qu'avec une étreinte volontaire de la part du blond. Et maintenant… Le 5ième ciel n'était pas loin.

Krad fit jouer, explorer ses mains sur le corps de Dark, qui gémissait doucement sous les caresses du blond. Les yeux de miel ne quittaient pas ceux améthystes de l'autre, cherchant une invitation à continuer. Ce qu'il vit sembla lui donner une réponse affirmative, car le blond embrassa le cou de Dark pour descendre de plus en plus vers le bas.

Dark fût envahi par une foule de sensations, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres. D'un côté, sa conscience lui hurlait d'empêcher Krad de continuer, que c'était mal, qu'il fallait arrêter sur-le-champ. Mais son corps le réclamait, tressaillait au moindre toucher de Krad. Sur un moment, sa conscience gagna sur ses désirs corporels.

« N… non, arrêtes… » fit-il, suppliant.

Krad se releva et dit, avec une attitude vexée :

« T'es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Ses mains caressaient la peau du bas-ventre langoureusement, pour descendre subitement et entreprendre un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Dark ne s'y attendait pas et en eût le souffle coupé. Il haleta, n'arrivant plus à penser normalement. Finalement, ses désirs corporels remportèrent la manche.

« N… non, con… continues… » haleta t'il, tandis que Krad remontait la tête pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de Dark se serraient et de desserraient sur les draps, comme si elles ne savaient pas trop où se placer. Enfin, elles se décidèrent et remontèrent le long du dos de Krad, pour que l'une s'arrête à la nuque et l'autre s'embrouillant dans les cheveux dorés.

Le voleur serra le blond contre lui, allant presque à l'étouffer. Leur deux corps se fondaient ensembles, se complétaient l'un et l'autre.

Puis, dans un élan d'énergie, Dark inversa les positions, plaquant Krad entre lui et le matelas.

« J'ai comme la nette impression que toi aussi t'en veux… »

N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, celui aux cheveux foncés retourna l'ange blanc sur le ventre et commença à laisser de petits baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Soudain, Krad se crispa, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Puis, peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa pour laisser place à une sensation de plaisir intense.

_Stop to think before you_

_Hold on to your realities_

_Nothing compares to someone true_

Puis Dark retomba sur le lit aux côtés de Krad, en soupirant. Le voleur enlaça le blond et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, lui caressant le dos en même temps.

« Tu sais… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterais… » soupira Dark, toujours en caressant le dos de l'autre, qui arqua un sourcil.

« Comment ça? Remarques qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me laisse battre… »

« Tu fais allusion à la fois avec l'Épée D'Éliott? Quand je t'ai roué de coups…» finit-il en faisant un decrescendo.

« Ouais, » fit l'autre en détournant les yeux.

Voyant l'autre détourner le regard, Dark essaya de rapporter le regard de miel sur lui.

« Nan, je préfère quand tu me regardes. »

Krad laissa obstinément son regard errer dans la pièce. Dark, s'énervant de la part de l'indifférence de son amant, prit la tête blonde obstinée et la tourna d'un geste sec vers lui.

« Je t'ai dit de me regarder. »

« J'avais pas entendu. » répondit l'autre en se retournant, faisant dos au voleur, qui lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Non mais je rêve où notre Krad international boude ? »

« Je boude pas. »

« Si, tu boudes. »

« Je boude pas, j'ai dit. »

« Moi je dis que si. »

« Je boude pas. »

« Tu boudes. »

« Je boudes pas. »

« Oui, tu boudes. »

« La ferme! »

« Ah HA! Tu boudes! »

« Arrêtes, je bou… »

Et le reste de sa phrase mourut sur le bout de ses lèvres alors que Dark l'embrassait - encore.

_Close, so close beside you_

_Carry your instincts _

_Love that shines consciously_

« Et si on laissait la place à nos hôtes, maintenant? » demanda Dark avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, une fois l'étreinte finie.

Krad le regarda, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fit un sourire franc, et non pas un de ces sourires sadiques ou moqueurs. Dark faillit en faire une syncope.

« Ouh là… mon imagination me joue des tours, y'a juste ça comme raison… »

« Comment ça? »

« Tu as souris. »

« Comme si je passais ma vie à faire la tête. »

« Waou, quelle perspicacité. »

« Au moins on voit que ton cas a pas changé, toujours aussi stupide. »

« Mais t'as tout de même finit par tomber amoureux d'un imbécile! »

« C'est pas la question. »

« … »

_So clearly to see_

_Is one flow inside_

Krad brisa le petit silence qui s'était installé.

« Et si on rendait la place à nos hôtes? »

« Bonne idée, je crois que je vais aller dormir. »

Dark embrassa tout de même Krad une dernière fois, l'attirant sur lui et le serrant le plus fort possible. Il passa des mains sauvages dans les cheveux dorés, puis recula la tête, manquant de souffle.

« À plus, » fit-il avec un sourire avant de redevenir Daisuké et Krad redevenir Hiwatari.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, complices, avant de s'étreindre et de retomber mollement sur le lit, chacun tenant l'autre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à s'embrasser de temps en temps, à regarder le plafond, à discuter de leur relation…

Bref, ce n'est que le soir qu'ils se levèrent enfin pour manger, leurs activités les ayant épuisés…

« Satoshi? »

« Oui? » fit l'autre, en finissant d'avaler son riz.

« Tu en penses quoi, toi? »

« De ? »

« Du fait que Krad et Dark soient… »

« Bah, à vrai dire, pas grand chose. Eux, tu penses qu'il se disent quoi sur nous? Nous ne sommes pas mieux qu'eux. »

Le roux sourit avant de se mettre le nez dans son riz, s'en éparpillant partout. Hiwatari le regarda, sourit à son tour, puis se leva et s'approcha de Daisuké.

« Tu devrais faire attention… Tu as du riz sur la joue. »

« Ah? Où ça ? »

« Ici. »

Il l'embrassa où le grain de riz avait collé, avant de revenir sur les lèvres du rouquin et de l'embrasser passionnément.

« J'espère que tout finiras bien, hein ? » fit Daisuké à la fin de leur étreinte.

« Moi aussi, crois-moi, moi aussi… »

* * *

Réponses A mes très chers Reviews : 

_yunapix _: Salut à toi ! Je suis contente que cela t'ai plu ! En plus, t'as été la première à avoir reviewé, merchi de tout cœur ! Et si t'attends d'autres fics de DN Angel de ma part, t'inquiètes pas, il va en avoir d'autres ! Je manque pas d'idées, crois-moi ! En fait, c'est même plutôt inquiétant, y'a des trucs que j'écris qui sont bizarre… Enfin, j'ai hâte de savoir comment t'as aimé ce chapitre J'attends ton commentaire avec impatience, crois-moi ! Alors, à la prochaine !

_MachanValentine _: Mais oui, t'as vu, dans ce chapitre, t'as un Dark/Krad et vice-versa! Contente ? Enfin, moi mon avis, c'est qu'en français, y'a pas gros de Krad/Dark ou de Dark/Krad… Que tu aies aimé mon Hiwa/Dai surtout que tu aies dit que ce n'était pas ton couple préféré, enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir tu peux pas savoir Bref, tu m'diras si ce chapitre t'as aimé ce chapitre, et si non, j'vais te dédier un Krad/Dark (ou vice-versa) juste pour toi ! Enfin, si j'ai de l'inspiration et si j'ai du temps… Eeeeeeh….

_Shuya _: Contente que ce dialogue t'aie plu ! Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire Enfin, tu vois, je l'ai continué, fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes de ce côté-là… Et pour tout te dire, j'hésite à faire un troisième chapitre… Parce que là, ça va entrer dans les trucs magiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… comme admettons qu'il y aie une œuvre que Dark doit voler au musée, et là, il lui touche et pouf ! de retour dans le passé, ou bien il est transformé en fille, ou un truc du genre… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bref… Moi j'aime pas trop ca quand des trucs de même arrivent… enfin… Et tu t'tchow, ca veut dire : « Dégages au plus sacrant si tu veux pas que je te colle une baffe ! » dans mon jargon québécois

_Nahel _: N'est-ce pas qui sont-y pas tout mimis ? Moi j'adore ce couple ! J'aime mieux ça que Daisuké aille avec Riku et qu'Hiwatari aille avec Risa… (Sors son kit de guerre et s'attache un bandeau inscrit dessus HIWATARI POWAAAAAA ! en rouge sur fond jaune encerclé en bleu clignotant vert flash et picoté mauve… ) À BAS LES JUMELLES HARADA ! TUONS-LES TOUTES ! (Et je suis supposée être pacifiste extrémiste ? Heeeeeeeeee… je me fais peur… )

_Anukis-san :_ I'm reeeeeeeaaaally happy that you like my fic, heh ! More, the fact that you come to read my story despite the language, it's make me more happy ! (See, I don't speak english very well, but I have a french-english dictionnary opened in front of me… And I'm sorry that my english has terribly pitiful TTTT (Well I don't have good marks in this class… heh '') ) Well, thank you one more time for reading my fic

_NaNa or nAnA_ : Ouais, bon, je pense qu'il te manque un bout de ton review ' enfin, j'ai pas trop compris c'était de quoi tu parlais… Désolée… Si un jour t'as envie de me le réécrire, je vais le lire avec plaisir Bref, à l'air que cela avait juste comme ça, cela devait être un petit délire, neh? Je me trompe? Enfin… J'attends ton commentaire pour ce chapitre avec impatience ;p (En fait, j'ai plus hâte de savoir qu'est-ce que tu radotais dans ton message, llol ')

_Bakura77 _: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah ma chtite sœur improvisée! Je dit chtite, mais dans le fond, t'es plus vieille que moi… C'est drôle, neh? Moi je trouve ca marrant Tk, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'as plus, espèce de chtite fan de Dark! Moi je dit qu'Hiwatari est plus beau! Na na naaaaaa! NON, TUES-MOI PAS! JE M'EXCUSE! DARK AUSSI EST BEAU! Maintenant, dépose ce couteau… oui, c'est bien, comme ça… Il faut pas tuer l'ordinateur, on pourras pas continuer not' délire… et tu pourras pas lire de fics tranquillement chez toi… Bon, c'est ti correct comme deuxième chapitre? En tout cas, je l'espère! Et ma fic est juste pas mal? Neh? (yeux de chien battu) j'espère qu'avec le chapitre 2 tu vas la trouver plus que pas mal, llol! Alors, on s'retrouve sur le tchat un de ces 4!

_Melie _: Bon, ouais, je sais, j'avoue, il est OOC. Mais, mais, je dit bien au grand mais, M.A.I.S, (tiens, ca fait maïs (ouh la, je déraille…)) Bref, c'est juste un tit peu. Avoue que Krad dans ce chapitre est pire… Mais c'est que c'est difficile de rester dans la peau d'un personnage! Toi t'es capable, au moins, llol! Eh oui, chuis allée lire de tes fics Enfin… je pense que c'est à toi aussi que je suis allée voir le blog ou un truc du genre? J'avais demandé c'est où que tu avait trouvé la belle pic d'Hiwatari-choupinou Enfin… c'était juste une question comme ça…

_Kamirure _: Yo cocotte ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Tu sais ce que je trouve ennuyeux ? On ne se parle plus beaucoup à l'école… Je trouve ca plate… sniff… Enfin, si tu lis ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'as aimé ! Parce que, à ma connaissance, toi c'est Dark que tu préfères ? Même si t'es d'accord avec moi que Hiwatari est trop bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô…(filet de bave menaçant de tuer le clavier récemment ressussitu) Oh merde… je crois que je vais devoir fermer le robinet , llol

_Yumegari _: Tu voulais un chapitre2 ? Eh bien, le voilà ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il t'as plu, neh ? Enfin, tu penses que je m'en suis bien occupée, du Darkichoupinet d'amouureuh ? llol, je lisais les reviews et c'est le tiens en particulier qui m'a motivée à le continuer Faut dire qu'il traînait de la patte, et que c'était pas drôle… au nombre de fic que j'ai en cours… ca fait peur… (loup qui hurle)(pleine lune qui monte lentement dans le ciel) euh… (bruit d'ailes de chauves-souris) (hurle au travers des arbres noirs formant des silhouettes humanoïdes) Ca fait peur, mais pas obligés de mettre l'ambiance, non plus ! Ah, ces gars des vues ! ET les décorateurs… Ils ont toujours la manie d'en faire trop ! llol…

_Aurore _: Ouaip, contente que tu trouves ca choupinou Le deuxième chapitre est là avec une longue absence… désolée… Mais maintenant, il est là ! Alors Read and Enjoy ! loll ce que je m'amuse… niark niark niark… Enfin, merchi, et j'espère que tu as aimé


End file.
